


Circus for Freakshows

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: A Series of Events (unfortunate? or fortunate?) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forgive Me, I wrote this when I felt like the freak show for freaks, Mentions psychopaths, ahahah, but I had an exam and didn't finish the chapter, cause I'm trans as fuck, im sorry, mentally unstable, so I'm supposed to post another thing today, take this previously written poem as my apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: So I was feeling really bad when I wrote this because I'm transgender (ftm). I felt like I was the freak among the freaks. Which isn't true at all. But it doesn't change what I felt. Plus I was supposed to write a chapter for my other work. But I had an exam and just didn't get to type it in my computer (I write it all in my journal and then transferred it to my computer) so yeah.... this was in my computer so I figured why not. Enjoy. Comment, Kudos, check out my other works!





	Circus for Freakshows

And I must be more than just a machine 

Or even a besotted freak  
I must be more  
Right?  
right?  
RIGHT?  
Tell me!

Am I MORE!  
Who am I supposed to be?  
The forgotten?  
The mistaken?  
The freak?

The freak isn't it? Is that my more?  
Well then.

  
WELCOME TO THE FREAK SHOW!

Circus for the goddamn psychopathic, miss intentioned, darling depressed, inhuman things!

I'm the main attraction. The crazier among the crazed.  
Making people look normal as I laugh and dance with no one.

COME SEE THE FUCKING FREAKSHOW!

Come see me.

The goddamn freak.

The standout from the darling depressive, clinically insane, the well intentioned miss intentions.

Maybe this is my more.

Well then, come and join the show.

Welcome for the circus designed for the freak shows.

I'm the main fucking attraction.

 

 


End file.
